Transferring data has become one of the more essential tasks performed by mobile devices. Mobile phones generally rely on a broad range of technology to ensure the transfer of data, including technology within the mobile phones and also the technology of the data infrastructure. For example, consider a scenario where a user wishes to electronically transfer funds from the user's account to a friend's account using a smart phone. In this scenario, consider how quickly the user may become frustrated if it takes more than a few seconds to transfer the funds. In some instances, users may be unsatisfied if the wait time exceeds a mere five seconds to complete the data transfer process.
However, during such a short period of time, various processes may be taking place in the backend, possibly unbeknownst to many users of mobile devices. Example processes may include authenticating the user's request to make the transfer to the friend, identifying the user's account from potentially numerous other accounts, validating or checking to ensure the user has adequate funds in an account to successfully make the transfer, and/or ensuring the friend may securely receive the funds in a respective account, among other possible validations and additional processes. As demonstrated in the scenario above, consumer demands to instantaneously complete data transfers securely and reliably continue to increase, particularly with the growing number of mobile devices in the modern world.
As demonstrated above, there is much need for technological advancements in various aspects of mobile technology and the data infrastructure to ensure that mobile devices are able to instantaneously transfer data securely and reliably.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in the figures. Further, the figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.